poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Irelanders' Super Adventures of Ice Age
The Irelanders' Super Adventures of Ice Age is a new movie. Summary The Irelanders meet a mammoth, a sloth and a sabre tooth tiger named Manny, Sid and Diego, who they join to return a baby to his family before he gets eaten by Diego's pack. Plot A saber-toothed squirrel (known as Scrat) is trying to find a place to store his prized acorn. Eventually, as he tries to stomp it into the ground, he causes a large crack in the ground that extends for miles and miles and sets off a large avalanche. He barely escapes, but finds himself stepped on by a herd of prehistoric animals. The animals are trying to avoid the ice age by migrating south. Sid, a clumsy ground sloth left behind by his family, decides to move on by himself but is attacked by two Brontops whom he angered by ruining their meal. Sid is soon saved by Manfred "Manny", an agitated woolly mammoth who fights them off and is heading north. Not wanting to be alone and unprotected, Sid follows Manny. Meanwhile, Soto, the leader of a saber-toothed cat pack, wants revenge on a group of humans for killing half of his pack, by eating the chief's baby son, Roshan,2 alive. Soto leads a raid on the human camp, during which Roshan's mother is separated from the rest and jumps down a waterfall when cornered by Soto's lieutenant, Diego. For his failure, Diego is sent to find and retrieve the baby. Later, Sid and Manny spot Roshan and his mother near the lake, having survived her plunge. The mother only has enough strength to entrust her baby to Manny before she disappears into the water. After much persuasion by Sid, they decide to return Roshan, but when they reach the human settlement, they find it deserted. They meet up with Diego, who convinces the pair to let him help by tracking the humans. The four travel on, with Diego secretly leading them to his pack for an ambush. After encountering several misadventures on their way, they reach a cave with several cave paintings made by humans. There Sid and Diego learn about Manny's past and his previous interactions with the human hunters, in which his wife and child were killed, leaving Manny a depressed loner. Later, Manny, Sid, Diego and Roshan almost reach their destination—Half-Peak, but encounter a river of lava. Manny and Sid, along with Roshan, make it across safely, but Diego freezes, about to fall into the lava. Manny saves him, narrowly missing certain death by falling into the lava himself. The herd takes a break for the night, and Roshan takes his first walking steps towards Diego, who starts to change his mind about his mission. The next day, the herd approaches the ambush, causing Diego—now full of respect for Manny for saving his life—to change his mind and confess to Manny and Sid about the ambush. As the pair turn hostile towards him, Diego asks for their trust, and tries to foil the attack. The herd battles Soto's pack, but despite their efforts, Soto's associates manage to corner Manny. As Soto closes in for the kill on Manny, Diego sacrifices himself by jumping in the way and is injured as a result. Manny then knocks a distracted Soto into a rock wall, causing several sharp icicles to fall onto Soto, killing him. Horrified, the rest of the pack retreat. Manny and Sid mourn for Diego's injury, which they believe is fatal, and continue their journey without him. Soon, Manny and Sid manage to return Roshan to his tribe, and to their surprise, Diego manages to rejoin them, in time to see the baby leave. The group then begin to head off to warmer climates. 20,000 years later, Scrat, frozen in ice, ends up on the shores of a tropical island. As the ice slowly melts, the acorn is washed away. Scrat then finds a coconut and tries stomp it into the ground, only to mistakenly trigger a volcanic eruption. Trivia *Ace, Ash Ketchum, Nia, Pikachu, Marco Polo, Shi La Won, Fu Fu, Luigi Bellini, Fireman Sam, Spud the Scarecrow, Norman Price, Derek Price, Dilys Price, Elvis Cridlington, Penny Morris, Arnold McKinley, Ellie Phillips, Station Officer Steele, Tom Thomas, Ben Hooper, Chief Fire Officer Boyce, Sarah and James, Charlie Jones, Bronwyn Jones, Gareth Griffiths, Mandy Flood, Mike Flood, Helen Flood, Bella Lasagne, Mrs Chen, Lily Chen, Moose Roberts, Hannah Sparkes, Lizzie Sparkes, Joe Sparkes, Misty, Brock, Rebecca (Thomas & Friends), Yong Bao, Gina, Raul, Ivan (Thomas & Friends), Frieda, Etienne, Carlos, Axel (Thomas & Friends), Shane, Rajiv, Tony (Thomas and Friends), Spencer, Daisy, Ryan (Thomas and Friends), Donald and Douglas, Mike (Thomas & Friends), Bert Transcript The Irelanders' Super Adventures of Ice Age/Transcript